moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiani Dawnforge
Kiani Dawnforge Paladin of the Aldor (Retired) When Kia was younger and before the race fell to the fel taint she'd had piercing blue eyes with the soft blue and white light of a pure paladin. Yet since her time amongst her kin and due to the taint of fel the Sin'dorei feel her eyes are fel green with an almost emerald quality. Her eyes rest upon a rather pale-peach colored face. With a strong jaw line and rounded cheeks. Her fiery red hair cascades past her calves and barely touches the floor. When pulled back into a traditional Quel'dorei clip her hair still seems to fall in her face, thus a series of braded strands of hair, masterfully done in a celtic style knotwork serve to keep her hair back and out of her eyes while she works. Making her hair only fall just past mid back. Bright golden orange eyebrows and long eyelanshes accent her blue eyes. Her ears have one large golden hoop in either ear. **Though lately her earing choices change as she has added a few more piercings up the sides of either ear.** Round curved hips and a rather full upper body are contrasted by the toned muscles in her arms and legs. Having always had an affinity for healing magics her body is unmarred physically. The ring finger of her left hand has, if shown a paler patch of skin hinting at the loss of someone dear to her once. Though if she is wearing her necklace the ring in question sits with on a silver chain about her neck. The gem now dormant but once a purple hue that pulsed with magic proximaty to the twin ring of it's kind. Kia no longer wears the plate gear she once had and settles for lighter more flexible gear of late. Artwork done by Kîani: http://fallinghorsegallery.deviantart.com/art/Kiani-Dawnforge-578021506 History: In her early years of serving as a Paladin in Silvermooon Kia had worked rather hard to become one of the Blood Knights that protected the city. Yet when the Blood Knights she had been training under captured and imprisoned (temporarily) one of the Naruu. Kia felt her ideology regarding blindly following leader shift. After the loss of her family to Arthas and the scourge, Kia felt she needed to leave her people and the only life she'd known and find a new place amongst the Paladins in Shattrath on the fractured reminents of the Draenor of Azeroth's timeline. In Outlands she found a more agreeable path with that of the Naruu. And through the Vindicators and the Quel'dorei Paladins of Shattrath (Outlands) Kia's abilities flurished and her healing skills improved tremendously. Kia even lent aid to the Silver Covenant and Argent crusade in Northrend for a time. After the shattering and great Cataclysm that nearly destroyed Azeroth, Kia made her way back to Quel'Thalas to aid those that needed help most. Kia kept herself apart from Garrosh's forces as much as possible relieved when he was defeated in Pandaria. Yet with all the turmoil caused by Garrosh's escape Kia decided she was done with fighting altogether. She left her ties with the Aldor and took to wandering Pandaria and the rest of Azeroth. Kia still thinks of herself as a Sin'dorei for the deaths of everyone she held dear could never bring herself to join the Silver Covenant's quel'dorei forces. For she morned their deaths too much. Yet she does what she can for her kin and any injured creatures or comrads of Azeroth and Draenor. Author's Note: I would like to appologize if this toon is not entirely lore based. When I made her years ago I was learning the Lore as I leveled her in Burning Crusade and Wrath only to really get good at figuring out the Lore during Pandaria and WoD. So if I miss anything please feel free to point it out to me in whispers. Kia was once a Paladin on this server that I moved and changed a lot but I missed her story so much I decided to bring her back to life through this toon. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladins Category:Aldor